Malentendus
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: C'est encore une séquelle de Toutes les vérités... Duo s'absente sous des prétextes bidons, Heero le découvre et décide de savoir ce qu'il se passe.


_Encore une séquelle de "Toutes les vérités..."_

_Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Sauf HR et Sébastien._

_Genre : A vous de décider._

_Bonne lecture._

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Malentendus**

**ou**

**L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions**

_La Terre_

_AC 199, 25 Mars_

Heero Yuy regarde l'horloge murale pour la énième fois de la soirée.

Duo Maxwell qui partageait sa vie depuis si longtemps était en retard. Heero savait parfaitement que sa mission se terminait à 17 heures, soit plus de trois heures auparavant. D'ordinaire il rentrait immédiatement, mais ce jour là, sans rien lui dire Duo semblait avoir décidé de vivre sa vie.

Il gagne la cuisine où le repas qu'il a préparé refroidit de minute en minute. Il le couvre puis se réfugie dans sa chambre et se couche, fatigué par sa propre journée de travail. Il ne tarde pas à s'endormir.

Lorsque Duo rentre enfin et s'approche du lit où dort son compagnon ce dernier ne s'éveille pas pour autant et un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du natté. Il se contente de poser un léger baiser sur le front du dormeur et va lui aussi se coucher.

Le lendemain matin Heero est le premier éveillé comme souvent. Sa première pensée est pour Duo et il s'empresse de se rendre dans l'autre chambre afin de savoir s'il est rentré. Le découvrir couché en chien de fusil le fait sourire avec soulagement. Il se sent mieux de le savoir revenu. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi il avait depuis quelque jours l'impression curieuse que son amant lui cachait quelque chose. Duo était souvent songeur, il paraissait s'éloigner peu à peu de lui et ses craintes lui étaient revenues sans peine.

Il prépare le petit déjeuner en silence puis attend que Duo le rejoigne en feuilletant un magazine. Il n'a pas longtemps à attendre, quelques minutes après qu'il ait commencé Duo fait son apparition et se penche pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Bonjour Hee chan, bien dormi ?

Le japonais répond de façon affirmative en agitant la tête et se lève.

- Déjeuner. Dit il sobrement.

Il attend qu'ils soient tous deux assis à table et se risque à poser la question qui le tourmente.

- Où étais tu hier soir ?

Duo relève la tête et lui adresse un sourire quelque peu contrit.

- J'avais à faire et j'ai oublié de te téléphoner. Sorry.

Il se dépêche de terminer son petit déjeuner et file se préparer aussi vite qu'il lui est possible de le faire.

Heero lui reste dans la cuisine, assis sur la chaise qu'il occupe toujours et une forte envie de pleurer au fond de la gorge.

C'était la plus mauvaise excuse que lui ait sorti son amant. La plus laconique et la plus difficile à accepter aussi. Le genre de réponse que l'on fait lorsqu'on en veut pas répondre justement, ou que l'on a quelque chose à cacher.

Quelques minutes plus tard il entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et entend Duo lui crier "Bonne journée ! Je rentrerai tard ce soir, ne te fais pas de soucis !"

Puis la porte se referme avec bruit et il se retrouve seul.

Désorienté.

"Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?"

Il a beau se creuser la cervelle il ne comprend pas.

Ils n'avaient donc pas résolu tous les problèmes ? Que pouvait il donc faire pour que Duo ne le laisse pas ?

" Peut être que si je me montre patient, il me reviendra..."

Il a peur que cela ne suffise pas, mais il ne sait pas que faire de plus. Il ne veut pas brusquer son compagnon.

_La Terre_

_AC 199, 03 avril_

Heero se replie sur lui même au centre de son lit.

Une fois de plus Duo tarde à rentrer.

Pourtant, il a fait des efforts.

Il n'a pas posé de questions.

Il a gardé le sourire.

Il s'est efforcé de se montrer agréable.

Il a cuisiné les plats favoris de son compagnon.

Mais cela semble n'avoir servi à rien.

Il sent Duo s'écarter de lui de jour en jour.

Maintenant, il ne parvient plus à sourire.

Il se sent si seul.

Comme abandonné.

Il ne veut pas perdre Duo sans savoir en faveur de qui.

Il sait qu'il va sans doute souffrir de savoir, mais il veut connaître le nom de celui qui lui vole l'amour de son compagnon.

Il veut mettre un visage sur l'inconnu.

Il veut aussi s'assurer que cette personne aime vraiment Duo et ne fait pas que jouer avec lui.

Parce que, même si Duo lui brise le coeur, il ne parvient pas à cesser de l'aimer et il le veut heureux, même sans lui.

Mais si par malheur l'autre n'était pas sincère, il se jure de lui faire payer.

Il ne pardonnera à personne de faire du mal au natté.

Et puis, si Duo pouvait trouver refuge auprès de lui, il lui ouvrirait les bras sans se faire prier.

Il ferait le maximum pour le consoler.

Mais d'abord, il doit découvrir qui Duo fréquente aussi assidument.

Il roule sur le dos et fixe le plafond.

Il a déjà prévu les moyens de parvenir à ses fins.

Duo est du genre méfiant, le suivre ne sera pas évident, mais il se fait fort de réussir sans que le natté se doute de quelque chose.

Un sourire amer joue sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il a proposé à Duo de partager sa vie il ne se doutait pas qu'un jour ils en arriveraient là.

"Mais bon, je ne croyais pas non plus qu'un jour il me battrait pour un amour qui n'en était pas un."

Lui s'est juré de ne jamais lever la main sur celui qu'il aime.

_La Terre_

_AC 199, 05 avril_

Heero referme lentement la porte de l'appartement et se laisse tomber sur le canapé du salon.

Il ne sait plus que penser.

Il lui a fallu deux jours, mais il est parvenu à filer Duo jusqu'à la maison de celui pour qui il l'abandonne.

Il sait qu'il ne peut y avoir d'erreur sur la personne.

Duo lui avait affirmé devoir se rendre dans les locaux des préventers et il avait fait semblant de le croire, tout en étant persuadé du contraire. Mais une fois dans la rue Duo avait pris la direction opposée, confirmant les craintes d'Heero.

Réprimant sa tristesse il avait entrepris sa filature.

Jusqu'à une maison inconnue mais visiblement luxueuse.

Heero avait songé qu'au moins celui qui lui volait Duo avait les moyens de le faire vivre.

Il avait regardé le natté qui sonnait à la porte.

Il avait le coeur battant à tout rompre.

Il allait enfin savoir qui Duo rencontrait en secret.

Lorsque la porte s'était ouverte et qu'il avait découvert la chevelure blonde et les yeux clairs, si pleins d'une pureté trompeuse il en était resté stupéfait.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit lui...

Il était même la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir.

Il ne sait plus que penser.

"Je dois me faire des idées. Ils ne peuvent pas être ensembles. Pas eux !"

Il regarde l'unité de communication.

Pour savoir la vérité il n'a pas grand chose à faire, simplement composer un numéro et poser une question toute simple, la réponse confirmera ou infirmera ses doutes.

Mais il a peur, si peur de cette réponse.

Pourtant, il ne peut rester plus longtemps dans l'ignorance.

Il doit savoir.

Quitte à s'arracher le coeur.

Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait lui avec Duo.

Parce qu'il croyait qu'ils étaient des amis.

Que l'autre le respectait.

Qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Du moins, pas de ce genre.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il avance sa main vers l'appareil.

Le numéro est vite composé.

Celui qu'il veut joindre répond sans tarder et lui sourit.

- Heero ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

" Me rendre celui que j'aime."

- Je voudrais savoir si Duo est passé te voir ces derniers jours.

Son interlocuteur le regarde avec curiosité.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Il rentre plus tard en ce moment, je me fais du soucis.

- Désolé, mais Duo n'est pas passé pour me voir ces derniers jours.

Heero encaisse le choc du mensonge.

- Très bien, je te remercie. Pardon pour le dérangement. Dit il avant de couper court à la discussion.

Mais lorsque l'écran redevient noir il cache son visage entre ses mains.

Il les aimait tous les deux, de façon différente, mais d'un amour sincère.

Que les deux lui mentent lui fait plus mal qu'il ne croyait.

Il resserre ses bras contre son torse.

OK, il avait dit qu'il accepterait que Duo aime quelqu'un d'autre.

OK, il pensait qu'il pourrait tenir le coup.

Mais là, il a tout de même du mal.

Parce que être trahi deux fois, comme il a l'impression de l'être, c'est tout de même deux fois plus douloureux.

Son regard erre dans la pièce et se pose sur son ordinateur.

Un pâle sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Un nom vient de lui venir à l'esprit.

Le nom d'une personne qui a déjà su lui venir en aide.

Quelques minutes plus tard il est face à son écran.

-**Pseudo** ? Demande le serveur.

- Lost. Tape Heero machinalement

La réponse de Hot Rabbit ne se fait pas attendre.

- **Bonjour Lost, cela faisait longtemps, comment vas tu** **aujourd'hui ?**

- Mal.

- **Que se passe t'il Lost ?**

- Il me trompe.

- **Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ?**

- Il s'absente en me disant des mensonges sur ses activités.

- **Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il te trompe pour autant.**

- Aujourd'hui je l'ai suivi et je l'ai vu entrer chez quelqu'un que je connais.

- **Un ami ?**

- Oui.

- **Lost, tout cela ne prouve pas qu'il te trompe avec cette personne.**

- Lorsque j'ai demandé à cet ami s'il l'avait vu, il a affirmé que non.

Il y a un temps d'attente puis Hot Rabbit se manifeste.

- **Lost, je voudrais te venir en aide, me permets tu cela ?**

- Mais comment ?

- **Donne moi ton adresse, je vais t'envoyer une voiture qui te conduira chez moi.**

Heero ne comprend pas où l'autre veut en venir, mais il lui fait confiance.

- Mon adresse est...

Moins d'une heure plus tard le gardien de la propriété le prévient qu'un chauffeur demande après lui.

Il descend sans tarder et se retrouve face à une Limousine grise et à un chauffeur en livrée.

- Vous êtes Monsieur Lost ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, veuillez prendre place, je suis chargé de vous mener à bon port.

Heero s'installe sur les sièges confortables et ferme les yeux. La destination lui importe peu.

Le véhicule se met en route sans bruit.

Lorsqu'il s'immobilise Heero rouvre les yeux. Le chauffeur lui ouvre la portière et le japonais découvre un autre homme qui l'attend.

- Monsieur Lost, je me présente : Sébastien, mon employeur m'a demandé de m'occuper de vous durant votre séjour dans sa maison.

Bien que surpris de ne pas être accueilli par Hot Rabbit lui même Heero ne fait aucun commentaire et suit le nommé Sébastien à travers un jardin magnifique et une maison tout aussi belle mais étrangement silencieuse.

Le mobilier est briqué avec soin, des bouquets de fleurs disposés avec art un peu partout, mais pas la moindre présence humaine. Sébastien lui ouvre la porte d'une chambre et s'efface pour le laisser passer.

- Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous pouvez utiliser l'unité de communication, elle est reliée directement à l'office et à mon portable. Vous pouvez m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

- Merci.

Sébastien le salue et se retourne pour sortir. Heero le retient.

- Excusez-moi...

- Oui Monsieur ?

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais voir votre employeur ?

- Je ne crois pas que vous puissiez Monsieur, personne ici ne le voit jamais.

L'affirmation est plus que surprenante mais Heero l'accepte comme le reste.

Après tout, si Hot Rabbit ne veut pas être vu, c'est son droit le plus strict.

Il se dirige vers la porte fenêtre lorsque l'unité de communication posée sur la table de nuit à gauche du lit se met à bourdonner. Renonçant à sa destination première il marche vers l'appareil afin de répondre. L'écran reste noir mais une voix chaleureuse se fait entendre. La voix d'un homme de son âge.

- Bienvenue dans ma maison Lost. J'espère que cette chambre te convient, si ce n'était pas le cas, n'hésite pas à le dire, Sébastien t'en ouvrira une autre.

Heero hausse les épaules, cette chambre ou une autre, c'est sans importance. Il ne s'en soucie guère.

- Elle est très bien. Dit il pourtant afin de ne pas vexer son hôte.

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

- Pourquoi m'avoir invité ici ? Questionne Heero.

- Je crois que tu as besoin de faire le point Lost. Sur toi et sur ta vie, mais aussi d'être rassuré sur les sentiments que te porte ton compagnon. C'est pourquoi je t'ai offert mon hospitalité. Considère toi comme chez toi dans cette maison, pour aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

Heero ne peut s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil perplexe.

Jamais encore on ne lui avait tenu de tels propos.

"Soit il est l'être le plus généreux que la Terre puisse porter soit il a une idée derrière la tête et il a besoin de ma présence ici pour accomplir son dessein."

Il a beau être reconnaissant envers Hot Rabbit pour cette hospitalité il n'en penche pas moins pour la seconde solution. Il a connu trop de gens manipulateurs au cours de sa vie pour être dupe.

Mais, une fois de plus, cela lui est égal.

Hot Rabbit ne veut pas lui faire du mal, il s'en serait déjà pris à lui sinon.

Il ne risque donc rien.

- Tu te demandes où je veux en venir pas vrai ? Questionne Hot Rabbit.

- En effet.

- Tu as ma promesse qu'aucun mal te sera fait Lost. Je n'ai rien contre toi.

- Contre qui alors ?

- En fait, je n'ai plus de haine... mais je voudrais rencontrer quelqu'un qui m'a fait du mal jadis.

- Quelqu'un que je connais ?

- Oui.

- Vous savez donc qui je suis ?

- Oui Lost. Je sais ton nom actuel.

Heero sourit tristement.

- Alors, pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ?

- Non Lost, je ne t'appelerais pas Heero Yuy. Pas tant que tu seras sous mon toit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que pour moi, tant que tu seras ici, tu seras Lost et personne d'autre.

- Celui qui vous a fait du mal, est-ce que c'est celui que j'aime ?

- Non Lost, ce n'est pas lui.

Heero est soulagé par la réponse, il n'aurait pas aimé se trouver sous le même toit qu'une personne ayant souffert à cause de Duo. Même si Hot Rabbit lui est sympathique.

Il ne demande pas le nom de celui dont il est question.

Il s'en doute déjà.

- Je ne me trompais pas. Je vous sers d'appat.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses.

- Et si je décide de partir ?

- Nul ne te retiendra, tu as ma parole d'honneur.

Heero se tourne vers la fenêtre. Il a perçu la tristesse qui se cache derrière les mots calmes et le ton posé.

Hot Rabbit souffre, c'est évident.

Mais il ne ressent aucune haine dans les propos.

- Je reste, mais seulement si je peux vous voir et passer du temps avec vous.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Lost.

- Ce n'est pas négociable. Soit vous me laissez vous rencontrer soit je pars.

Un soupir se fait entendre.

Une porte s'ouvre peu après, non loin de lui.

Il se retourne et découvre enfin Hot Rabbit.

Comme la voix le laissait deviner il s'agit d'un jeune homme de son âge.

Blond.

Grand.

Avec des yeux clairs. Un regard étrange, un oeil bleu ciel et l'autre gris argent.

Heero contemple longuement celui qui lui est venu en aide et il comprend.

Il lui suffit de regarder l'homme pour savoir ce qui lui est arrivé et le nom de celui qui lui a fait du mal.

Pourquoi il ne laisse personne l'approcher.

- Je n'ai pas pitié de vous HR. Dit il en plantant son regard dans celui du blond.

Hot Rabbit lui sourit et la tristesse dans les yeux clairs laissent la place à de l'amusement.

- Merci Lost. La pitié m'a toujours fait horreur.

_La Terre_

_AC 199, 05 avril_

Duo Maxwell rentre chez lui après une journée éprouvante.

Quatre lui a passé un savon, ou du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il a eut lorsque le blond s'est trouvé face à lui et a commencé à parler.

_Flash back_

- Duo, ça ne peut plus durer.

- Pourquoi ? Tout marche comme sur des roulettes.

Quatre laisse échapper un rire grinçant.

- Comme sur des roulettes ? Tu rêves ! Heero n'est pas dupe.

- Il ne se doute de rien Quatre, j'ai pris mes précautions.

- Ce que tu peux être naïf parfois ! Je te dis qu'il sait.

- S'il savait, il m'aurait fait des remarques.

Quatre secoue la tête avec chagrin.

- Et moi je te dis qu'il sait. Il ne dit rien pour ne pas te faire de peine. Il t'aime tellement... Je l'ai clairement ressenti voila quelques minutes. Il t'aime et il a mal. Tu dois lui dire la vérité.

- Quatre ! J'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps. Je ne suis pas prêt...

- Ca, je le sais bien. Mais Heero a le droit de savoir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te caches de la sorte. C'est puéril, tu ne trouves pas ?

Une moue se dessine sur les lèvres du natté, il baisse les yeux.

- Juste quelques jours de plus, s'il te plaît...

- Trois jours Duo, pas un de plus. Passé cette date, si tu ne lui as rien dit je le ferai moi même.

_Fin flash back_

"Lui dire la vérité, il en a de bonnes ! Je n'ai pas intérêt de le faire... pas encore..."

Mal à l'aise tout de même il ouvre la porte de l'appartement et le silence et l'obscurité qui y règnent le figent une seconde.

D'ordinaire les lumières sont allumées et Heero est là, prêt à se jeter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Mais cette fois le japonais ne se précipite pas vers lui pour le serrer contre lui et lui dire qu'il l'aime.

"Pas de panique Maxwell, il s'est peut être endormi dans une chambre ou le salon..."

Mais toutes les pièces sont vides.

Heero n'est pas là.

Duo commence à sentir l'angoisse grandir en lui.

" Il a du sortir pour faire une course..."

Cette hypothèse des plus plausibles le calme quelques instants. Il décroche le téléphone intérieur et compose le numéro du gardien.

- Monsieur ? Demande ce dernier.

- Pourriez vous me dire si, lorsqu'Heero est sorti faire des courses, vous avez vu dans quelle direction il allait ?

- Monsieur Yuy n'est pas sorti faire des courses Monsieur. Une Limousine est passée le chercher vers 11 h.

- Une Limousine ?

- Oui Monsieur. Grise, immatriculée...

Duo prend note du numéro, remercie et raccroche, le coeur serré.

Il ne sait plus que penser.

"Qui a bien pu envoyer une Limousine chercher Heero ?"

Il n'envisage pas une seule seconde que son compagnon ait fait appel à une société de location, ce genre de véhicules ne les a jamais attirés, surtout pas Heero.

Mais une chose est certaine.

Heero est parti de son plein gré, sinon le gardien en aurait fait mention.

Il se connecte aux caméras de la rue et visionne les enregistrements de l'heure indiquée par le gardien. Très vite il a confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà.

Heero est monté librement dans la voiture. Il ne semblait ni inquiet ni furieux.

Il était même calme.

Trop calme.

Duo sent un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine.

Les images qu'il a sous les yeux lui font cruellement penser à un départ, non prémédité, mais un départ tout de même.

Heero l'a quitté.

Devant cette constatation il sent ses lèvres se mettre à trembler.

"Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je peux pas le laisser seul une seconde alors ?"

Il reconnaît aussitôt toute la mauvaise foi de cette pensée.

Il a bel et bien laissé Heero et plus d'une seconde.

"Quatre avait raison, j'aurais du lui dire la vérité... bon, d'abord le retrouver et voir s'il va bien, ensuite, on avisera pour le reste."

Son premier appel est pour Wufei qui est le plus apte à l'aider à retrouver le japonais.

Le chinois le regarde de travers, contrarié d'être dérangé à une heure aussi tardive et ce alors qu'il espérait passer une soirée tranquille en bonne compagnie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Maxwell ?

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Duo réalise qu'il vient de faire une erreur.

Premièrement parce que Wufei ne savait rien et qu'il va devoir lui dire ce qu'il se passe et encourir ses foudres et ses leçons de morales.

Deuxièmement parce qu'il est vraiment tard et qu'il sait d'expérience que le chinois déteste être dérangé tardivement.

Mais il est trop tard, il doit se jeter à l'eau.

-HeeroestpartidansuneLimousine... dit il d'une traite.

Wufei hausse un sourcil quelque peu moqueur.

- Tu pourrais répéter ou traduire ?

- Je disais qu'Heero était parti. Dans une Limousine.

L'information semble laisser Wufei indifférent.

- Et alors ?

- Parce que tu trouves cela normal ? S'indigne Duo.

Wufei hausse les épaules et détourne la tête pour observer quelque chose qui se trouve hors champs.

- Ce que je trouve anormal, c'est qu'il ait pu te supporter aussi longtemps. Dit il distraitement car son invitée vient d'entrer dans la pièce dans une tenue des plus suggestives.

Duo reste silencieux, choqué par la réponse.

Elle est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Il est fatigué, sur les nerfs et les mots de Wufei le font craquer.

Lorsque Wufei repose les yeux sur l'écran dans l'intention de mettre fin à la conversation il découvre un spectacle qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de contempler avant.

Le visage trempé de larmes de Duo.

Ses yeux noirs s'écarquillent de surprise.

- C'est si grave que ça ?

- Voui...

Wufei réprime un soupir, décidément la soirée va être longue et sans doute mouvementée, mais pas comme il l'espérait.

- Une minute.

Il met l'appareil en pause le temps d'expliquer la situation à son invitée qui accepte de se retirer sans se faire prier et lui demande de saluer le natté pour elle.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée se referme sur elle il réactive le système et découvre que Duo pleure toujours. Ce qui est mauvais signe.

- Si tu me faisais un topo précis de la situation ?

- Depuis quelques jours je m'absente de chez nous sous des prétextes bidons et Heero a fini par le comprendre. Lorsque je suis rentré ce soir il n'était plus là. Une Limousine est venue le chercher.

- Et tu vas où ?

- Dans une maison de Quatre.

- Et Quatre le sait je suppose.

- Oui, puisqu'il s'y trouve toujours quand j'y vais.

Wufei fronce les sourcils.

Il a la tentation de demander à Duo ce que Quatre et lui font ensembles mais s'en abstient.

Il préfère ne pas savoir.

Ce n'est pas son problème.

Par contre il est évident qu'il faut retrouver Heero au plus vite, avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

- Très bien, je vais faire rechercher la Limousine. Est-ce que tu as une idée de l'imatriculation ?

- Oui, c'est le...

_La Terre_

_AC 199, 05 avril_

Heero qui s'était endormi est éveillé par une musique provenant d'une pièce voisine. Il se redresse et se tourne vers l'origine du bruit. Il ne tarde pas à identifier la musique, quelqu'un joue du piano non loin de sa chambre. Attiré par elle il quitte sa chambre et se dirige vers l'origine des notes.

Au milieu d'une grande pièce servant visiblement de salle de musique trône un grand piano à queue et assis sur un tabouret se tient HR dont les mains gantées volent sur les touches.

Heero reconnaît l'italienne de Mendhelson pour l'avoir déjà entendue à la radio.

- Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait jouer ce morceau au piano.

- Je l'ai un peu adaptée, j'en ai peur. Sourit HR.

- C'est un beau morceau, on le reconnaît parfaitement.

- Merci. Je t'ai réveillé je suppose. Je suis désolé, tu dormais si bien.

- Je crois que j'ai assez dormi.

- Sébastien doit être en train de faire préparer le repas. Je lui ai demandé de le servir sur la terrasse. Si ma vue ne te dérange pas trop j'aimerai manger avec toi.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi elle me dérangerait.

HR cesse de jouer et se retourne vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Est-ce que tu m'as bien regardé ?

- Oui. Je ne vois rien qui me dérange.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

Et pour appuyer ses dires Heero s'avance et pose ses lèvres sur celles de HR. Lorsqu'il se recule le blond le fixe d'un air choqué.

- Ne fais plus jamais cela !

- Pourquoi ? Je ne fais rien de mal. Il m'a...

- Silence !

HR se lève et se dirige vers la porte, parvenu à mi chemin il fait volte face et fixe Heero avec reproche.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour que nous ayons une relation Lost. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Pour diverses raisons. La première étant que tu l'aimes, même si tu veux te persuader du contraire. J'ai de l'affection pour toi, tu es très séduisant, je ne le nie pas. Tu me plais, mais je ne désire pas te laisser te fourvoyer de la sorte. Je suis désolé si j'ai fait quoi que ce soit qui te fasse croire le contraire.

Heero rougit et baisse la tête.

- Je suis désolé... pardon...

- Ne t'excuse pas. Réfléchis plus tôt.

_La Terre_

_AC 199, 07 avril_

Quatre tourne en rond nerveusement sous le regard indulgent de Trowa.

- Quatre, te tourmenter ne sert à rien. Wufei va trouver une piste, j'en suis persuadé.

Le blond lui fait face, le visage tendu par l'inquiétude.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ! Tout est de ma faute !

- Hum, je crois que Duo a une part de responsabilité aussi, pas toi ?

- Mais j'aurais du dire non !

- Tu avais envie de lui faire plaisir, je l'ai bien compris.

Quatre fait la grimace.

- Comment peux tu être aussi indulgent ?

Trowa sourit et se rapproche pour le prendre entre ses bras.

- Je te connais mon ange, tu veux toujours faire plaisir. C'est ce qui fait ton charme.

Quatre se laisser aller entre les bras solides. Trowa sait toujours comment le réconforter.

- Mais j'ai fait du mal à Heero...

- Non Quatre, Duo a fait du mal à Heero. C'était son idée pas la tienne.

- Même si j'ai accepté ?

- Oui.

Au même instant l'unité de communication se met à vibrer. Ils s'écartent l'un de l'autre et Quatre active l'appareil. Le visage sévère de Wufei apparaît sur l'écran.

- Alors ? Demande avidement Quatre.

- J'ai réussi à trouver qui a envoyé la Limousine et où il habite. D'après l'agence de location c'est l'endroit où a été conduit Heero.

- C'est merveilleux !

- Pas tant que ça, le type en question est le fils d'un soldat d'OZ mort au combat et a été formé par leurs écoles jusqu'à l'âge de quinze ans.

Trowa et Quatre échangent un regard inquiet.

- Nous devons sortir Heero de là... murmure Trowa.

_La Terre_

_AC 199, 08 avril_

HR et Heero se trouvent sur la terasse en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner lorsque la sonnerie aigrelette d'une alarme se fait entendre.

HR repose ses couverts et sourit à Heero.

- Et bien Lost, on dirait que nous avons de la visite.

Heero ne répond pas, son regard cherche déjà à déterminer où se trouvent ceux qui viennent de s'introduire dans la propriété.

Il sait aussi bien que HR qui sont ces intrus.

- Ils ont mis plus de temps que je le pensais à trouver ma maison, je suis presque déçu. Poursuit HR en se levant.

Heero tourne la tête vers lui.

- HR...

- Attends les ici. Je serai dans ma chambre si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Dis leur qu'ils sont les bienvenus chez moi et que je les invite à partager notre repas ce midi.

Heero ne cherche pas à le retenir tandis qu'il s'éloigne.

Il sait pourquoi HR ne reste pas.

Ce n'est pas de la peur.

Simplement de la pudeur.

De la délicatesse.

Il se lève à son tour et va se poster contre la rambarde qui sépare la terrasse du jardin.

Il n'a pas à attendre longtemps.

Wufei surgit soudain d'un buisson et le regarde avec stupeur.

- Yuy ? Mais...

- Bonjour Wufei. Déclare tranquillement Heero.

Le chinois en a presque les yeux qui lui sortent de la tête.

- Mais...

Heero ne le laisse pas poursuivre, prévoyant une longue et pénible tirade.

- Tu veux bien prévenir les autres que tout va bien et qu'ils peuvent nous rejoindre ?

Wufei imite une carpe quelques secondes de plus puis renonce à comprendre et utilise sa radio pour donner aux autres l'ordre de le rejoindre. Moins de dix minutes plus tard trois autres silhouettes font leur apparition.

Duo se précipite vers son compagnon et l'examine sous toutes les coutures.

- Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

- Je vais bien. Laisse moi tranquille.

Duo fait un pas en arrière et le regarde avec tristesse.

Heero soutient son regard.

- Les seuls qui m'aient fait du mal ici, c'est vous.

- Nous ? Relève Duo.

- Quatre et toi. J'avais confiance en vous et vous m'avez menti.

- Heero... Murmure tristement Duo.

- J'aurais pu accepter que vous soyez amants, mais je ne comprends pas que vous ayez éprouvé le besoin de me mentir.

- Amants ? Répéte Quatre d'un ton qui ne présage rien de bon.

Il se plante devant Heero et lui enfonce un doigt dans la poitrine.

- Tu crois vraiment que nous aurions pu te faire cela ? Que j'aurais pu coucher avec Duo alors que j'ai pour compagnon un homme comme Trowa ?

-Merci beaucoup Quatre. Déclarent Trowa et Duo d'une même voix mais pas du même ton.

Celui de Trowa est amusé et tendre, celui de Duo faussement vexé.

- Mais alors, que faisiez vous tous les deux ? Pourquoi m'avoir menti ?

Quatre se tourne vers Duo.

- Dis lui la vérité Duo. Tout cela a assez duré.

- Oui, en effet...

Duo s'avance vers Heero et Quatre s'écarte pour lui laisser le champs libre.

- Si je me rendais chez Quatre, si je ne te disais pas ce que je faisais, c'est parce que je voulais te faire une surprise.

- Une surprise ?

- Oui, pour notre anniversaire de vie commune. Quatre m'a filé un coup de main parce que j'avais besoin d'un certain nombre de choses et que je préférais travailler dans une vraie maison.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu préparais ? Questionne froidement Wufei que tout cela commence à agacer.

Duo se tourne vers lui les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi tout cela te regarde Wufei Chang. Le seul qui a le droit de savoir c'est Heero. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que cela ait encore de l'importance désormais.

- Nous ferions mieux de partir. Déclare Quatre dans un effort méritoire pour ramener le calme.

- Nous ne risquons rien. Affirme Heero. HR n'est pas dangereux.

- Pas dangereux ? Quelqu'un formé par OZ ?

- Pas plus que nous le sommes Chang. Je viens de passer trois jours avec lui. Je sais ce que je dis. D'ailleurs, il nous invite à partager son repas.

- Rien que ça ! Comme si j'étais disposé à m'asseoir à la table d'un ex ozzie. Déclare Wufei.

- Mais tu vas le faire. Tu lui dois bien.

- Je ne lui dois rien !

- C'est sans doute vrai. Déclare une nouvelle voix.

Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Duo font face à l'arrivant et découvrent un homme au visage masqué dont les yeux clairs les étudient sans complaisance à travers les ouvertures prévues pour le regard. Un homme dont les cheveux blonds bouclent sur le côté de sa tête.

- HR... tu aurais du me laisser un peu plus de temps. Proteste Heero.

- Désolé Lost, mais j'ai pensé qu'il était temps pour moi de me manifester. Pour répondre à la question de votre ami chinois, il ne me doit rien c'est vrai, mais j'avais envie de connaître celui qui avait failli me tuer sans même savoir que j'existais. Je voulais savoir quel genre d'homme il pouvait être.

Il se dirige lentement vers Wufei et se poste devant lui.

- Dites moi Monsieur Chang, où avez vous pris l'idée qu'attaquer une base de formation en pleine nuit était un acte de justice ?

-...

- Savez vous ce que c'est de se retrouver entouré de flammes sans avoir aucun moyen de fuir ? De les sentir courir sur vous ? Non, bien entendu. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Vous avez souffert, je ne dis pas le contraire, des tas de gens ont souffert pendant la guerre, des tas de gens ont fait des choses pas très belles, même parfois atroces. Certains ont été jugés, d'autres non. Je ne veux pas que vous me demandiez pardon. Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez coupable. Je veux juste savoir ce que vous inspire ce que vous avez fait.

- Rien. Je n'ai pas à avoir honte de moi. Nous étions en guerre et j'avais reçu la mission de détruire cet endroit. Répond Wufei en soutenant le regard du blond.

- Mon père aurait dit la même chose. Déclare HR d'un ton amusé.

Le propos surprend les quatre arrivants mais fait sourire Heero.

Depuis trois jours qu'il partage la vie d'HR il a eu le temps de se faire à son humour et à son caractère fantasque.

Alors qu'ils sont encore figés par ces mots HR se tourne vers Duo.

- Monsieur Maxwell... je suis heureux de vous voir, nous avons à parler tous les deux, si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Duo est sur le point de refuser lorsque les yeux d'HR se rivent aux siens, en un message très clair.

S'il refuse il aura à faire à l'étrange personnage.

Il n'a pas vraiment peur, mais HR le met tout de même mal à l'aise.

Alors il préfère accepter.

Ne ce fut-ce que pour savoir de quoi l'autre peut bien vouloir lui parler.

- Très bien.

Ils gagnent ensembles le bureau d'HR et le blond fait signe à Duo de prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils.

- Je suis déçu Monsieur Maxwell, la dernière fois que Lost a fait appel à moi j'ai cru que tout irait bien pour lui et voilà qu'il est de nouveau malheureux.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne.

- Disons que je lui trouve beaucoup de charme et que si jamais il venait à vous quitter je ne resterai pas inactif. Vous êtes prévenu.

Duo en reste bouche bée.

Mais pas longtemps.

- Vous alors, on peut dire que vous ne manquez pas d'air !

- Il en vaut la peine, je crois que vous êtes d'accord avec moi sur ce point.

Duo ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

C'est vrai.

Heero vaut la peine qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Et plus encore.

- Vous voulez me le piquer, si j'ai bien compris.

- Non. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui piquent les amants des autres. Je vous préviens juste que si vous lui faisiez trop de mal au point qu'il vous quitte, je ne serai pas loin et je prendrai soin de lui à votre place.

C'est clairement un défi mais Duo continue à sourire.

- Pas la moindre chance que ça arrive un jour !

- Il est pourtant venu chez moi.

- Je vais lui faire comprendre que ce n'était qu'une erreur. Que je l'aime autant que lui m'aime.

HR a un mouvement de tête approbateur.

- C'est ce que je voulais vous entendre dire.

La Terre

AC 199, 08 avril

Quelques heures se sont écoulées depuis l'assaut.

Quatre, Trowa et Wufei se sont retirés.

Puisque Heero n'était pas en danger ils sont retournés à leurs activités principales.

Heero a refusé de partir.

Alors Duo est resté lui aussi.

Pour le convaincre de regagner le domicile "conjugal".

En vain.

Duo a beau faire, rien de ce qu'il dit ne fait changer son compagnon d'avis.

Bras croisés sur la poitrine, menton levé et regard fermé, Heero reste muet et comme ancré à la même place.

Brusquement Duo cesse de parler.

Il vient seulement de remarquer un détail pourtant évident.

La moue qui plisse les lèvres du japonais.

Il n'en croit pas ses yeux.

Mais il n'y a aucun doute.

Heero est tout simplement en train de bouder.

Comme un gosse faisant un caprice.

L'ex soldat parfait...

Le sauveur des colonies...

Fait la tête tel un enfant.

A presque 20 ans.

Duo reste interdit quelques instants.

"C'est pas vrai... je rêve..."

Puis il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Un sourire qui s'élargit...

Avant de se changer en rire.

La moue d'Heero s'accentue, il tourne le dos au rieur.

Contrarié au plus haut point.

Duo essuie son visage, pour chasser les larmes que le rire a fait naître, puis il s'avance vers son compagnon et noue ses bras autour de sa taille, niche sa tête contre son cou.

- Tu sais que tu es très mignon quand tu boude Heero ?

- Hn...

- Si, je t'assure, c'est adorable...

Heero se crispe.

Il n'a pas envie d'être adorable.

Il est de mauvaise humeur.

Il n'aime pas que Duo lui raconte des histoires, même pour lui faire une surprise.

- S'il te plaît, pardonne moi. Murmure Duo. Je te promets que je ne le ferai plus.

Heero penche la tête sur le côté pour réfléchir.

Il tient le moyen de savoir.

Alors il tente le coup.

Il se libère des bras qui le retiennent et fait face à Duo.

- Seulement si tu me dis ce que c'est.

- Quoi ?

- La surprise.

Duo éclate de rire et s'avance pour poser un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez.

- Bien essayé, mais c'est hors de question. Tu sauras lorsque le jour sera venu. Pas avant.

les yeux cobalts le fusillent du regard.

La moue fait sa réapparition.

Un large sourire fend le visage du natté.

- Boude autant que tu veux, je suis bien ici. La maison de ton ami est géniale et la chambre très confortable.

La Terre

AC 199, 08 avril

Quatre est tiré de son travail par la sonnerie de son unité de communication.

A l'autre bout de la ligne Wufei.

Visiblement dévoré par la curiosité.

- Dis moi Quatre, cette surprise que Maxwell veut faire à Yuy, tu sais ce que c'est ?

Quatre lui sourit.

- Oui.

- Tu peux me le dire ?

- Bien entendu. Duo a appris à cuisiner.

Il y a un silence.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux !

- Si.

Wufei reste encore une seconde impassible puis il n'en peut plus et se met à rire.

Quatre sourit et coupe la communication, retourne à son travail.

"Je crois que nous n'avons pas fini d'en entendre parler de cette surprise."

OWARI

* * *

_Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai l'impression que Quatre a raison, ce n'est pas fini. _

_Enfin, nous avons le temps de voir ce qu'il en est._


End file.
